Everyday Lives: Back Together
by petvet341
Summary: The monkey team have been broken up for three years and Chiro wants them back together. Join the monkey team on the crazy adventures they have when they get home.First story so don't hurt me.
1. Antauri and Sprx's letter

I don't own SRMTHFG, but I do own Carnell, Max, and Ashley

* * *

Normal POV 

Antauri was meditating peacefully in his quarters. Ever since the team broke up three years ago after the big war, he went to the planet Koralladol. Footsteps were heard coming to his room. The message boy Noel (Own) knocked on Antauri's door holding a letter. "Come in" Antauri said in an emotionless tone. The door slid open.

"Master Antauri, a letter came in for you" Noel said.

"Give it to me". Noel handed Antauri the letter. Antauri opened it and it said…

_Dear Antauri_

_I need you to come back to Shuggazoom. I feel evil is coming back here. Besides we miss you and I know you won't admit it, but you even miss the crazy stuff happening here. Come as soon as you get this letter._

_From Chiro_

Antauri's POV

I was surprised at what I was reading.

"Master Antauri?" Noel asked. I hadn't realized he was still there.

"Noel, get my brain scrambler ready for a trip" I said.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm going somewhere else where I belong"

* * *

_Sprx (spoken)  
__Whassup  
How you doing  
You know I've been seeing you from across the room  
And you know I just need your attention for a few minutes  
That cool with you?  
Yeah, aight  
Check it, listen_

_Patrick (singing)(All)(a/n I'll explain him later)  
I can't wait to get to school each day  
And wait for you to pass my way  
And bells start to ring  
And angels start to sing"Hey that's the girl for you  
So what are you going to do"  
Hey little girl  
I love you so (I love you so)  
Whoa, whoa__  
__  
All (patrick)  
All I do is think of you  
Day and night  
I can't get you out my mind  
Think about (All the time)  
All the time_

_Patrick(all)  
I begin to take the long way home  
So I can be alooone  
To think of how to say  
That my heart is here to stay  
Hey I'm in love with you  
I think the world of you  
So won't you please, please be mine(please be mine)_

_All(Patrick)  
I can't get you out my mind(my mind)  
Think about(Think about all the time)  
All the time_

_All(Bryan)  
All I do is think of you(baby)  
(day and night baby ohhhhh)_

_(all)Patrick  
(I can't get you out my mind)I can't get you out  
(Think about)I don't want you out, I just want you in my life  
(All I do)all I do is think about you day and night  
I can't even sleep _

All(Patrick)  
I can't get you out my mind(whoa, whoa)  
Think about(all the time)  
All the time

Bryan  
All I do is think of you  
Mornings when I rise, when I sleep at night  
Day and night  
I can't get you out...my mind  
Alllll I do  
I don't want to

(All)Patrick  
(Think about)every day in my life

The song finally finished."Man, I am beat" Sprx said taking a sip from his water bottle. After the team broke up, he went to a planet called Earth(recognize anyone) and befriended a brown monkey wearing a brown jacket. After that, he made friends with three brothers. Patrick was 17 years old, has spikey black hair and the cutest. Kelly was 18 years old, has braided black hair, and the rapper. Bryan was 13, has spikey black hair and the youngest. They were joking and singing around when the founder of Bad Boy Records eavesdropped on their singing and signed them to a contract. Ever since they have been known as B5.

"Well I'm going to get the mail the maildude just dropped off" Patrick said.

"Try not to get pummeled by adoring fans" Kelly jokingly said.

"I'll try not to". Patrick went out the door wearing a perfect shirt. A few minutes later he came in wearing a ripped shirt with holes carrying a bunch of mail.

"So much for not getting pummeled by adoring fans".

"Ha ha. Anyway we have fan, fan, fan, fan, wait...fan".

"Wow that's a suprise" Sprx sarcastically said.

"Hey wait, this one is for you Sprx".

"What?". Sprx just stared at the letter in his hand.

"Well come on, open it" Kelly said.

"Okay". Sprx ripped the envelope and took out the letter.

_Dear Sprx_

_I need you to come back to Shuggazoom and rejoin the team. I feel there is a new evil coming. Besides we kinda miss you and your semi-funny jokes. We could also hang out and annoy Gibson. Come as soon as you get this letter._

_from Chiro  
P.S Nova might be there_

Sprx's POV

I read the letter again to see if I missed anything."Guys, I need you stop breathing in my ears" I said. They backed off. They shot questions at me like "Who's this Chiro""Where's Shuggazoom""Who's this Gibson""What's up with this Nova person""Do you like churros". I looked at Bryan who just said the last question.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you ask Sprx if he likes churros?" Kelly asked.

" 'Cause the name Chiro reminded me of churros"

"Churros are good" Carnell said dreamily.

"Snap out of it" I said snappin him out of it.

"Okay anyway, are you going to this Shuggazoom" Kelly asked.

"Yeah"

"Why, are you going to leave us when we jus-Carnell was cut off by me saying

"There are cute girls there"

"Let's get out of here"

"Look if you go we go cause we are a team and better B5" Bryan said.

"Sweet" I said."I hope the fist rocket can hold all of you"

* * *

Sorry the letters are short. 


	2. Gibson, Otto, and Nova's letter

Me: The second story

Chiro: Why haven't Jinmay and I been announced?

Me: You will be. In the next chapter

Chiro: Awww man

Me: Shush, the story's going

* * *

Gibson's POV

I was mixing c2o with a very unstable chemical. Crazy eh. I was about to mix them together when my 25 year old assistant Cole came in with a letter.

"Professor Gibson, no mean to interrupt you, but you have a letter that's not from any science place" he said. A letter? I get letters of recomendations, but not letters

"I'll read it later. Just put it on that table over there." I said pointing my head to the table in the far, far, far, far, far, far, far far, far, far corner.

"Okay professor Gibson" he said putting the letter in the far, far, far, far, ah you get it. Cole started to walk away when I said.

"Wait uh never mind". I tried to figure out the equation 4+59787545.34884574(374582346238475394783957) and got fourth of july. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and went to the you get it, its far corner. I neatly ripped it like a hungry lion with 100 pounds of meat. I read.

_Dear Gibson,_

_I need you to come back to Shuggazoom. I feel their is more evil coming. There is also a new LAB with new CHEMICALS. I know you want more chemicals. Anyway we miss you and your really, really boring lectures (no offense)_

_ From Chiro_

I couldn't believe it for two reasons. The first reason was Chiro wants me back to Shuggazoom? The second was they have NEW chemicals? This was too good to believe, but then again I do miss them an Chiro was right. I like new chemicals. I started to walk to my fist rocket when a voice said "Where are you going". I turned around to see Cole.

"I'm going home" I said.

"If you're going then you're gonna need this". He held a gas pack then threw it.

I caught it then said. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here cause I'm asking you for a raise" he sarcastically said."And cause I knew you would go here"

"How?"

"Cause I know you too well"

I started up the stairs while I said "Okay well then, bye and you get the raise"

"Yeeeessss"

I started up the engines and took off. What I didn't know was Cole took off a mask revealing something else.

* * *

Otto's POV

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, and no the quadralateral valve is connected to the flush valve, not the flash card valve(a/n I'm making this up)" I said to Max a purple monkey wearing a purple hoodie with various designs.

"Well sorry, I just think differently then everyone else" Max said. A lot more than you think man. "Hey look, Earl is coming". I looked at where he was looking. He was right. Earl was no is the grumpiest mailman in the world.

"Here's your damn mail kids" Earl said. He handed me the "damn" mail.

"Thanks" Max said very sarcastically.

"You calling me fat" Earl angrily said.

"No sir" I hastily said. You do not want to know what Earl is like when he is mad. Earl walked away muttering something about kids getting letters on his day off or something."That guy needs help"

"I agree. Hey I wonder what the letter was" Max said. I ripped the letter open and read.

_Dear Otto,_

_I need you to come back to Shuggazoom. I feel there is a new evil coming. We also miss you and your energetic ways. Besides Nova will be there, I hope. Well Igot to go because My hand is cramping from writing so much letters._

_ from Chiro_

I was overjoyed by the letter. The only reason I left was because I wanted to know what it was like to live alone. After doing that, boy did it stink. I met Max after that.

"Hello, Otto are you there" Max said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Stop that" I said pushing his hand away.

"So what was the letter about?"

"You know that guy Chiro I talked about"

"Yeah"

"Well, he asked me to come back and rejoin the team"

"So you're gonna leave this peaceful place"

"You wanna tussle with me" a loud person's voice said.

"WELL MAYBE I DO" an even louder voice said.

I looked at Max with a "yeah right" look.

"Ok let's go" Max said.

* * *

Nova's POV

Punch. Punch. Punch."Nova, its dead" Ashley a pink monkey wearing a rhinestone pink shirt said pointing to the punching bag. I looked at it and then realized it was "dead".

"I'm just channeling my anger to the punching bag" I said. It didn't really help actually.

"How about we play some volleyball?" Ashley asked.

"Sure". I met Ashley after I landed on a planet that the international welcoming me siad it is a secret shhhhh. She was weak and alone untl I found her. Ever since she has been between a girly girl and a tomboy. I walked over to the volleyball court that's in our backyard. I was just about to serve when my human friend Mandy came rushing in saying "Hi".

"Ahhh" I screamed then hit the ball into a window. Crash.

"Ooohh" Ashley said looking at the broken window.

"Sorry" Mandy hastily said then turning to me."Listen you had a letter and I kinda opened it and read it" she continued.

"What do you mean had a letter" I said.

"Well, you see a dog came by and ripped it and then peed on it".

"O...kay" Ashley said.

"What was the letter about?" I asked.

"It was about some guy named Chiro wanting you to come back to a place called Shuggazoom". My jaw dropped. Chiro wanted me to come back to Shuggazoom. I wonder why? "There's more. The reason was there's some kind of evil coming. It also mentons a punching place" Mandy said answering my question. I thought about for I'm guessing a few minutes when suddenly I felt pain in my left cheek. Ashley slapped me!

"Hey" I angrily said."What was that all about" I said rubbing my left cheek.

"Sorry, but you zoned out" Ashley replied."My question is why you zoned out"

"The letter"

"Oh"

"So who's this Chiro?" Mandy asked.

"Remember when I told you guys about my days in the team" I said.

"Yeah" they both said.

"Well Chiro was the leader"

"Oh"

"So are you going?" Mandy said.

"Yes" I said.

"If you're going then I'm going too" Ashley said.

"Great, but what about you Mandy?" I asked turning to Mandy.

"Naw. You probally belong there and I belong here" Mandy said.

"Kay, so when do we leave?" Ashley asked.

* * *

Gibson: Well that was certainly a readfulchuckles.

Awkward silence

Gibson: What?

Sprx: I'll work with you on the jokes.

Me: You better.


	3. The Reunion

Jinmay: Are we in this one?

Me: Yes, now stop bugging me and on with the story

* * *

Normal POV

"Do you think they're coming" Jinmay asked Chiro who both were front of the super robot.

"Of course" 17 year old Chiro said. "I hope" he said under his breath.

"Hey, I think I see two specks coming our way". Chiro looked at where Jinmay was looking at. He did see two specks getting bigger and bigger until it looked like the brain scrambler and the fist rocket 2.

"Its Antauri and Gibson" I said. The two monkeys landed their machines very slowly. The two monkeys emerged from their cockpits and jumped on the street. Antauri was wearing a plain black shirt with a long-sleeved white shirt under it. Gibson was wearing a blue scientist jacket with a shirt pocket. They were doing the slow-motion walk.

"What are you doing?" a random person said.

"We're building the suspense" Antauri said.

"Whatever".

"Okay, we need to leave now, so bye". Antauri started to walk away from the random person with Gibson by his side. They finally reached us. When they did they Chiro noticed they were 3 and half feet taller.

"Hey" they both said.

"Hey" Chiro said.

"Its great to see you guys again" Jinmay said. She hugged them both and then Antauri and Gibson both high-fived me.

"Oh I almost forgot, Jinmay you owe me a buck" Chiro said with his hand out. Jinmay handed her boyfriend a buck. Gibson smiled obviously a little amused by their bet.

"I think I see Nova's foot cruiser" Antauri said looking at a dot. Everybody looked at the dot that later appeared as a foot cruiser. The foot cruiser landed with a thud.

"Ow" a voice said inside.

"What was that?" Jinmay asked. A familiar yellow monkey emerged with a woozy looking pink monkey.

"Ow, I landed on my head" the pink monkey said rubbing her head.

"I told you to brace for impact" Nova said.

"When did you say that?".

"About 30 times in the last minute".

"Oh". They came closer and closer to us until they reached us. Nova was wearing a just yellow shirt. She had also grown 3 feet taller. She introduced us to her friend Ashley. She hugged everybody there.

"Chiro, now you owe me a buck" Jinmay said. Chiro handed her dollar back.

"So the only ones left are Otto and Sprx. No suprise" Nova said.

"Well actually, they're already here" Gibson said. Everybody looked at Gibson then at what he was looking at. Sprx and Otto were there!

"Hey" they both said. They high-fived all the guys and Otto hugged Jinmay and Nova while Sprx just hugged Jinmay.

"Nova" Sprx said.

"Sprx" Nova said.

"Listen, sorry about acting like a jerk before. Friends?" Sprx said with his hand out.

"Friends" Nova said shaking his hand. Everybody was introduced to each other and Carnell started to flirt with Ashley.

"Hey, how you doing" Carnell said winking at Ashley.

"Oh, no" Sprx groaned with his hands on his face.

"Not fine since you're here" Ashley said.

"Ooohh" Max said.

"Guys let's break this up and go into the super robot" Chiro said.

"Fine" Carnell and Ashley said. Everybody started to head to the super robot.

* * *

Max: Heh, you got served

Carnell: I hate you

Max: I know

Me: Well while those two insult each other send reviews people.


	4. Nova's Flashback

Nova & Otto: Flashback?

ME: yes

Otto: Does that mean we have to stare at something when really we are having a flashback

Me: No actually it will be on screen

Otto : Awsome

* * *

"Ok it's finished" Otto said finishing the new chairs for the additional members. 

"Sweet" Max said. He just came out of his room which used to be Otto's mechanical room.

"Like you" Carnell said winking at Ashley who was too busy staring at Max who didn't know that Ashley was staring at him.

"I'm telling you I'm taking these posters to burn them" Sprx said as he came in holding many posters of revealing women.

"Yeah right" Nova said thinking Sprx is gonna put those up in the closet room(a/n Its very big) and put them up in his room when she believes him.

"It's the truth."

"Prove it"

"Fine" Sprx said crumbling them up and putting it on a table. "There. Nova you got target practice" He said then sat in his chair.

"Flame fist fury" Nova said blasting the poster like it was a can 2 inches away from her. The posters were dead.

"Ok. Let's see what you guys did in the past" Jinmy said coming in. She held out straws that only one had a red bottom. Everybody picked one and Nova got the stick.

"Oh great" Nova unenthusiastically said. She typed some stuff and a picture came up. "Well see ya" she said heading towards the door (a/n yeah they have a door).

"Where you're going?" Antauri asked.

"I wanna explore the new parts of the city and I also don't wanna relive what I just relived" She said.

"I'm going with you" Ashley said. They both headed out of the door before anyone can say anything.

"Okay while they're exploring the city, Let's see what she has done" Gibson said. He pushed the play button and it began to play.

* * *

_A foot cruiser landed on soft grass. "Wow this is a beautiful place" Nova said looking at the field that led to a city. She followed down the path that led to the city.(a/n she's gonna leave her foot cruiser there). The city lights blinded her eyes. "Ah my eyes" She said eyes closed. She ran to an alley to keep from getting blind. She ran into someone- literally. "Ow" Nova said rubbing her head. She began to bring out her fists until she saw who it was. She saw a srawny pink monkey about her size with many bruises and ripped clothes. The pink monkey cowered behind a trash can. "I won't hurt you" Nova said softly. The pink monkey said something as if it was painful to talk._

_"That's what the other ones said before they beat me up" the pink monkey said._

_"I promise I won't hurt you" Nova said coming closer. The pink monkey came out from behind the trash can.__" What's your name?" Nova asked._

_"Ashley" Ashley said painfully. She began to come closer. Nova saw that Ashley had more bruises than she thought she had._

_"Come with me. I'll nurse you back to health"._

_"Okay". Nova and Ashley went to the nearest hospital._

**_2 Years later_**

_"Ok, how can a foot cruiser withstand so much weight" Ashley asked in much better shape and 1 and a half foot taller. She wore a pink shirt that said "Give me your number, like I would ever call". She was looking at two **fat** guys trying to get in the foot cruiser. Keyword trying. _

_"I don't know" Nova said also 1 and half foot taller wearing a yellow shirt that said "Can't you see I'm busy". "I'll get them unstuck" Nova said as she grabbed the two guys by the their back shirts and yanked them out. The two guys ran away muttering something about never understanding the female mind._

_"Why did you let them try to get into the foot cruiser" Ashley asked._

_"I wanted to see if even one could get in" Nova replied. _

_"Wanna play some volleyball?" ._

_"Naw"._

_"Fine". They both went into they're house and sat on the couch. They were both beginning to relax when they heard a familiar voice._

_"GGGUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSS" Mandy a brunette and a human screamed as she came in._

_"AAHH" Nova and Ashley screamed._

_"Do you have to scream when you come in, Mandy" Ashley said annoyed._

_"Well, Yeah" Mandy said cheerily._

_"What do you want?" Nova asked._

_"Okay there is this really cute guy that asked me out, but I'm dating Ryan. What should I do?" Mandy said looking desperate. Ryan has been and still is Mandy's boyfriend for 2 years._

_"Well, I think you should- wait how cute is this guy?" Ashley asked. Mandy pointed to the window and Ashley looked out of it and saw a really cute guy that she couldn't explain what he looked like._

_"Okay well in that case go with the cute guy on the date and don't tell Ryan" Ashley said._

_"Don't you know that never works and Ryan finds out, breaks up with Mandy, cute guy finds out, breaks up with Mandy, and Mandy will live alone with 27 cats" Nova said._

_" Gee thanks" Mandy sacastically said._

_"Well you could stay with Ryan and not go out with the cute guy". Ashley and Mandy looked at Nova with a "you have got to be kidding" look."What?" Nova asked._

_"You need to see the guy" Ashley said pushing Nova to the window. Nova looked out the window and saw no one there. _

_"There's no one there"_

_"WHAT?" Ashley and Mandy screamed. They pushed Nova out of the way and looked out the window."NNNNOOOOOOOOO" they screamed. There was a knock at the door and Nova went to get it. When she opened the door she saw the cutest boy she has ever saw._

_"Hey" the really cute guy said staring at Nova._

_"Hi" Nova said dreamily. Once Mandy and Ashley saw who was at the door they ran and almost pushed Nova into the cute guy._

_"Hi" They both said dreamily._

_"Hey" the cute guy said._

_"What's your name again?" Mandy asked dreamily._

_"Bryan"._

_"Wow that has the name of my-" Mandy was cut off by Ashley saying. __"Her dog Ryan"._

_"Well Mandy I have to cancel our soon-to-be-date because my ex-girlfriend wants to get back with me" Bryan said. The girls dreamy look melted of their face when they heard "Get back with me"._

_"Well then why did you ask me out" Mandy said._

_"You see when I am depressed I date as many girls as possible" . The girls jaw dropped."Well see ya never. I got her waiting outside. We're going to somewhere private to do stuff"._

_"Well that stunk" Ashley said._

_"Don't worry. We will get over it" Nova said patting Ashley's back._

_"I hope so"_

* * *

"Whoa this is too much to take so let's let it sink in for a while" Otto said looking a little disturbed by Bryan.

"Fine" Gibson said pausing the flashback.

"Wow that guy was cute" Jinmay said. Chiro looked at her with "What" eyes. "I mean that guy has cute cuticles" Jinmay trying to save what she just said before.

"Nice save" Sprx said who looked slightly disturbed by the Bryan.

"Ok its sunk in, so play that thing" Antauri said. Gibson pressed the play buton.

* * *

**_During the Flight back to Shuggazoom_**

_"Hey I think I see Shuggazoom" Ashley said pointing at a red planet._

_"That's Mars and Shuggazoom kinda has a pink touch to it" Nova said driving the foot cruiser._

_"Oh"._

_MANY MINUTES LATER_

_"Hey is that Shuggazoom" Ashley asked pointing at a planet with three cities on it._

_"Yeah it is, but where did the othere cities come from?" Nova asked._

_"How should I know, you're the one who used to live there"._

_"Hold on to something. Its gonna be bumpy"._

_"Yeah, sure, whatever"._

_"And we are landing right about now, so hold on to something"._

_"Kay". Ashley didn't really held on to something, but when the foot cruiser landed with a thud she landed on her head. "Ow"_

_

* * *

_

"So that's what they did" Antauri said.

"Let's see what they are doing right now" Gibson said typing some stuff up then it showed Nova and Ashley talking to some guy.

"Okay you want to wrestle with us" the guy laughed up.

"Yeah" Nova said sounding serious.

"Okay well then let's wrestle".

"You know you are signing a death contract by laughing at me like that". They both began to enter the ring. The bell rung and the guy was knocked out by swift punch by Nova. "And that is what happens when you make fun of me" Nova said getting out of the ring.

"Yeah" Ashley said high-fiving Nova.

"Nova its time to get back to the super robot" Antauri said over the communicater.

"Fine" Nova said heading out of the joint they were just in.

"Wow, she sure got better at fighting which means more pain for you Sprx" Jinmay said.

"Oh boy" Sprx said.

"Hey guys" Nova said as she came in."So who's going next?" she asked. Nova grabbed the sticks that were on the table and wrapped her hand around the bottom. Everybody except Ashley and her drew the sticks. Otto got it.

"Oh great" Otto said. He typed some stuff and went out the door with Max following him.

* * *

Otto: Why does mine have to be in the next chapter?

Me: Cause my hand is cramping from typing so much

Otto: I hope the time between this and the next chapter will give you some ideas that are not embarrassing

Me: Whatever, I'll update soon


End file.
